


Room Service

by Zerotaste



Series: Sex Work and Honey Traps [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Lots of Mentions of AugAprDec, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pre-Canon, Sex During a Mission, Sex While Being Recorded, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: This wasn’t in the mission brief. This has never been in a mission brief for him. The most December’s utilised on a mission before is his lips, but it isn’t a terrible idea. If he can get him into bed and have the target thinking he dozed off post orgasm, it will speed things up a lot. No waiting for him to consume the meal and pass out, just a nice easy route to being able to slip him the far faster acting sleeping tablet he’s carrying and get the mission moving forwards quicker.For Gekkagumi Week Day One - December
Relationships: Unnamed Male Character/Mikage Hisoka
Series: Sex Work and Honey Traps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879030
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> December is 18 in this fic, but is aware his target assumes him to be younger. If you're uncomfortable with the mob character believing he's sleeping with someone younger despite the fact December is not, then this is not the fic for you.
> 
> ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY HISOKA!!

“Arriving at the room now.” Pushing the trolley along what’s currently a deserted hallway, he sets his sights on the door he’s after.

“Good work.” August’s voice speaks in his ear.

Reaching up to the tiny ear piece, he smoothly pulls it out and tucks it into his pocket. Nothing about him can set off the target’s alarm bells. He’s simply a hotel employee delivering a room service meal to a guest that he knows nothing but the room number of. The meal he’s delivering isn’t drugged and he doesn’t intend to return to the room when the camera he’s sneaking in confirms that he’s fallen asleep. It’s tedious doing things in this manner, in and out and in and out, trying not to fall asleep as he waits for confirmation that things have worked. Given how he might be too engrossed in his work to get to eating right away, who knows how long the process might take? It’s a waste of time to use this method, time he could be spending back at their hideout napping instead.

The Organisation requesting something a little less obvious than walking in and emptying a syringe into him is annoying. Even just plain old knocking him out cold would be faster and less effort. All he needs to do is get access to his laptop. He’s done similar missions far faster and easier before, the fact they want this to all be subtle in case they have the wrong guy is just complicating things. If The Organisation suspects someone of being connected to another group, or connected to criminal activity, they’re always right. Ending up on their radar when you’re not guilty of _something_ is just unlikely. If the data gets to April and August and he doesn’t have ties to who they think he does, there’s probably something else incriminating among his files that will be of interest.

Knocking on the door, he gives it a few seconds, waiting to see if he’ll be answered without having to call out why he’s here. Just as he breathes in to do just that, there’s a sliding of the chain on the other side of the door.

“Good evening, I have the scotch fillet steak, rare, with a side of green vegetables and new season potatoes.” Giving his best customer service smile and voice, December (Mathew according to his name badge), recites the meal under the cloche on the trolley. “Does that sound correct to you?”

“Good evening to you as well and yes, that would be for me.” Picking the tray up from the trolley, December doesn’t give the target the option to carry it in himself.

“Excellent, where did you want it placed?” Beaming at the man once more, he takes a step into the room.

First class service is what he’s providing, not a way of getting far enough into the room to plant a tiny camera. Scanning the room he can clearly see that work has been the MO of the target since he left the conference downstairs two hours ago. It all tracks with what they know. He’ll go up to his room and at roughly 8pm order room service, always steak. Unfortunately that’s all they’ve really been able to get out of his hotel habits but it’s more than enough to exploit. The Organisation doesn’t really know much about this guy at all, just a bunch of suspicions that have led him here tonight to get solid evidence.

“Just on the, ah, the dining table’s pretty cluttered isn’t it. Maybe leave it on the coffee table.” A laptop along with its bag and a couple of physical folders take up most of the small dining table. These hotel’s suites are far more luxury than December’s ever experienced, but not well suited to multitasking eating and working.

“Are you enjoying your stay?” Nimble fingers place the camera within the foliage of a decorative plant while he blocks the view with his body after setting the tray down.

“I’ve been a bit too caught up in work to say I’m really enjoying it.” He hears the door click shut, the chain being replaced, and narrows his eyes.

Even if things take a wrong turn here, everything that happens in this room is being broadcast to August and April right now. The footage will be proof to The Organisation that December was acting out of self defence if he has to move to take the target out, rather than just going rogue. It will also be convincing evidence that he’s got something to hide. From his stance and way he carries himself, the target doesn’t seem to be approaching to attack him, but December keeps his guard up anyway as he watches his reflection in the window. Pulling the cloche from the meal, he makes sure that he’s very familiar with the position of the steak knife in case he needs to use it.

“Say, how about you change that for me?” He has to fight his instincts not to reach for the knife regardless as hands land on his hips and a crotch is pressed against his ass.

This wasn’t in the mission brief. This has never been in a mission brief for him. The most December’s utilised on a mission before is his lips, but it isn’t a terrible idea. If he can get him into bed and have the target thinking he dozed off post orgasm, it will speed things up a lot. No waiting for him to consume the meal and pass out, just a nice easy route to being able to slip him the far faster acting sleeping tablet he’s carrying and get the mission moving forwards quicker. With a camera in the room it’s excellent blackmail material too and will add to the proof they’re after that he’s not one hundred percent innocent. It’s always useful to have a little extra dirt on a target and so far this guy has been suspiciously clean. December has no quandary about using a method like this, taking things this far has just never come up on a mission before.

“I’m supposed to be working.” He responds meekly, acting uncertain and bewildered by the situation.

“I can make it up to you. You’re here for room service right? That’s just what you’ll be doing.” He reminds him of men who have kissed and groped him in the past. All older, so presumptuous and crude. The only real difference is that this guy’s getting more than any of those before him.

The hands leave his hips as the man’s hand reaches for his back pocket. Stepping to the side he ensures the camera is catching what comes next. It’s almost certainly his wallet coming out to offer him a sum of money but even if it’s just that, he wants footage of it.

“Um, your food will go cold if you don’t eat it now.” A wallet comes into view, he really is predictable. If he intended on attacking him, he would have done it already. Or he’ll try do it after sex.

“I’ve got my eyes on a tastier meal right now, I can always order another steak later.” A stack of notes are held up in front of him and as he counts them, he lets his eyes open wide, acting shocked at the amount. “That’s your tip if you want to give me that little bit of special service.”

A show is made of placing the notes down on the edge of the dining table. Clearly his target doesn’t suspect a thing from him. No one ever does, he doesn’t look old enough to be an agent, let alone strong enough to take someone down if need be. Placing the cloche back over the food, he pockets the tiny camera once more. There are numerous good vantage points in the bedrooms of this hotel; it’ll be an easy job to set it down where it can record the bed. He’s not ashamed of being recorded at all, it’s useful. Besides, if he’s so brazen about buying his company, December doubts he’s the first teenage boy he’s solicited some fun with. It may be the first time he’s been recorded, but he was far too natural about coercing him to stay to be his first.

“If we’re fast…” He looks up to meet his eyes, a shy smile playing over his lips. “I don’t have much experience either, I’ll probably be disappointing.”

He can guess exactly what kind of tastes he might have; inexperienced and shy play right into that. December’s own habits of ending up between the sheets with April and August are something he doesn’t need to have any idea about. He’ll pretend to have just enough experience that it’s not too big of a deal to be screwing him.

“I’d say we’ll take it nice and slow for you but since you’re on the clock I guess there’s no choice.” An arm wraps around his body, taking a handful of his ass as he finds their bodies pressed flush against each other. “Any chance of you being able to head back up here after your shift is over? A little teaser now and then the real deal once you’re off for the night?”

“I get picked up after work and my parents would wonder where I was.” He can imagine April is rolling his eyes right now at this turn of events but August is probably pretty amused by it all.

“Well then,” A hand tilts up his chin and December rises up on his toes slightly so that their lips will be able to meet. “I’ll just have to enjoy what I can right now from you.”

As their lips join, December gives control of the kiss completely over to his target. He kisses deeply and forcefully, matching how his hands feel on his body as they wander from groping his ass to un-tucking his shirt to sneak up the bare skin of his back. If he can help it he’s going to have to leave that on, the scars that mark his body aren’t something that fits with the character he’s taken on and are unlikely to be appealing to the target. At least his legs are less marked and the majority of those scars are less suspicious looking.

While he’s just doing his job right now and keeping his thoughts focused on that, he does have to admit that the insistent hands on him feel kind of nice. Strong fingers massage muscles that always feel too tight and the heat of his body against him isn’t unwelcome. The man himself is undoubtedly disgusting though. Propositioning him like this when December is usually assumed to be mid-teens isn’t that surprising, but it says more about him as a person than what put The Organisation on his tail in the first place. December has no issue in playing up to that though, with a life that involves killing and blackmailing and lying, indulging some creep in order to speed things along is no big deal.

“Let’s take this to bed.” His voice sounds lower and hungrier already. “When you say not much experience, how much are you talking there? Have you ever been with a man before?”

There’s a slap on his ass before his target starts to walk towards the bedroom door. If he walks in front of December the whole way, replanting the camera will be easy. Letting his hand slide into his pocket, he takes it between his fingers as he moves to follow him.

“Um, I have.” It’s too easy to sneak the tiny device in beside a vase of flowers opposite the bed. “Not that much, but, a couple of guys.”

A hand pets the mattress as his target sits down and he gives a small, nervous stumble while making his way over to join him.

“What kind of things did you get up to with them?” There’s a hand on the front of the guy’s slacks, rubbing his cock shamelessly through them as he eyes up December.

“I… I’ve been all the way.” Rather than taking a seat where he’s been motioned too, December eases his target’s legs open and falls to his knees between them. He’s supposedly on a time limit and he’s not playing a master of seduction, the slightly clumsy moving along of things to the next step falls right in character.

“Did you let them stick it in you? Did you like it?” Nodding in response to the question, December reaches upwards. The target’s hand falls away as he reaches for his belt, giving him full access to getting it and his fly open. “Were they older guys too?”

As he finishes working his pants open, a small smile plays on his lips for a second at how little he’s lying here. He has slept with two guys, both older than him, and he has bottomed. He’s just been with them far too much to call himself inexperienced and the scope of what he’s done with them is a lot wider than what his target would assume him to have done.

“They were.” Closing his fingers around the guys half-hard length, he feels it twitch eagerly in his hand. Pervert. “I think you’re bigger than them both though.”

He plays up to his ego, he’s not really that big but as he starts to near full hardness there’s no denying that he’s a respectable size. Pumping his length with his hand, he flicks his eyes up to meet with the target’s. The expression looking down on him is all lecherous old man and no part respectable businessman who got himself caught up in something dangerous. As fingers thread themselves through his hair, December’s tongue darts out to wet his lips before his gaze settles on the dick before him. He doesn’t want to only suck him off though; it’ll make it harder to knock him out discreetly if he’s on his knees when he finishes, and having him in his ass means there won’t be any expectation to taste his cum either.

There’s a groan from the guy as he parts his lips to take him in his mouth. Even just the tip of his cock is faintly salty but he fights to ignore that as he takes more of him inside. While usually he’d let his own practiced skill take over, he holds back a little. There’s no denying that he could fit his entire length down his throat with no trouble, but that might raise suspicions about how truthful he’s being. The fingers in his hair tighten with every movement of his head regardless and it gets easier to ignore his instincts to deep throat him as time goes on. He’s not trying to make April crack and fall apart here, nor is he letting August use him as he wishes. This is just a perfectly serviceable blowjob from someone who’s only been on his knees for a guy a couple of times in his life.

“Not bad.” It seems to be doing the job, the words come out half moaned and his breathing is starting to come out more heavily.

He does get more insistent as time goes on; the hand on December’s head urges him to take in more of his dick. December knows he’ll have to fake not being able to swallow him down fully but as he’s shoved down again, he gives in. Letting his throat constrict around the head of his cock as his nose is buried in coarse hair, he gags, giving the reaction that’s expected from him. It’s uncomfortable but it’s not anything he isn’t used to given how rough sex between April and himself can get. As his head is jerked upwards, he lets saliva spill from between his lips as he gives a quiet cough, amused when it lands on what are undoubtedly expensive pants.

“That was too much for you wasn’t it?” The hand on his head strokes his hair far too affectionately.

“A bit.” Making sure his voice sounds a little strained, he gives a shaky smile. “I’m okay though.”

Wiping his mouth off with the back of one hand, he lets his other sneak between his legs as if to prove that he isn’t put off. He’s at least starting to get hard. His arousal might be weak but it’s not like he’s completely turned off by the situation. Starting to palm himself through his uniform pants, he wraps his other hand around his target’s dick, giving himself a breather that his assumed identity would need. A mission like this isn’t so bad really. Some people within The Organisation specialise in this sort of work, others don’t get trained for it at all. He hadn’t been. It’s definitely something he’ll be keeping up his sleeve for future use though. When it comes down to it, fucking someone is a lot easier than fighting them.

“You’re really getting into it now though, aren’t you?” A hand pushes him backwards by the shoulder and eyes tilt downwards to take in December’s hand on his own cock. “You’re into doing things a bit rough then? Guess you wouldn’t really know.”

“Maybe, but I still need to finish my shift tonight so it can’t be too rough.” Letting both his hands move away, he pushes himself to his feet.

What is too rough by his standards? He can hardly compare the sex life he’s used to with what most people have. Riling up April until he finds himself shoved up against a wall while still armed or satisfying August’s less pure desires, nothing he’s used to could be considered all that safe or conventional. Those two are watching him right now and he’d love to have his ear piece in to hear what they think. Are they getting turned on? Excitement twinges within him at that thought. They can’t move forwards until they’ve got the information he needs to retrieve from this room, neither of them have anything better to do than watch him getting fucked. Acknowledging that really starts to heat things up.

He doesn’t waste time as he climbs onto the mattress, hands going for his own belt; his lips are caught in a hungry kiss as he works to shove his pants off. Hopefully his target’s at least got lube somewhere with him because he definitely doesn’t; if he starts to make a habit of this, it might be worthwhile to carry supplies around just in case. The kiss doesn’t last long, the two parting as eyes drag down his body. As the man’s gaze settles newly revealed skin, a hand closes over one of his thighs, giving it a tight squeeze.

“Athletic, huh?” He’s not bulky but his body is definitely well trained.

“I run.” It’s at least part of the real reason.

“And yet you didn’t run away from me.” The words carry a gross and amused tone to them. “Get that cute ass of yours up in the air, I need to grab something.”

The hand slaps his thigh as he moves off the bed. While he keeps what’s going on as the man opens his suitcase in the front of his mind, he uses the time alone on the bed for his own purposes too. Letting a hand close around his cock, his eyes focusing on the camera for a brief second as he slowly pumps his length. Knowing the microphones will pick him up, he lets a small moan pour from his lips too, enjoying the pleasure he’s giving himself and the fact there’s no way both August and April can ignore him. Technically he’s in a pretty dangerous situation right now. It would be careless for them to take their eyes off him when he’s alone and potentially vulnerable like this.

Noticing that he’s being watched by more than just the tiny lens, he lays back against the mattress. While it’s not what was asked of him, having him take him from behind goes against what his training has drilled into him. With various zips within the suitcase being opened, it’s clear that while his target is prepared, he didn’t intend on getting any action tonight. It’s a shame for him that he decided to hit on him. If he’d stuck to his original plan he’s have been able to pass out a couple of hours from now without giving them bonus dirt on him and if he truly is innocent, would have gotten through the night without giving one of the world’s most dangerous spy agencies anything on him at all.

“I guess we can do it your way then.” The comment comes as the bed’s approached again.

Lube lands on the bed just before hands slide under his hips, tilting his ass up and fingers digging in as they rake over his skin.

“Could tell that you were some kind of slut from the moment you walked in.” December doubts that, but he does know that his appearance tends to attract this sort of creep. “Bet the real reason you haven’t gotten that much yet is because you’re too shy to ask for it. That’s it isn’t it?”

“M-maybe.” The answer gets him an amused hum before the hands leave his ass.

“If I weren’t just in town for the weekend I’d ask you to meet up with me again. I think we could both benefit from an arrangement like that.” As he muses, his hands move to coat fingers in lube. “Looking like you do you shouldn’t have any trouble getting someone else interested in you. You could get yourself set up all nice and be staying in hotels like this instead of working at them. I’ll give you my number later, I know a couple of guys who can set you up with someone.”

Bingo. He might not be right in the middle of things but he’s definitely got connections that he shouldn’t. The satisfaction of drawing that confession out of him makes this all so worth it, even if he ends up being a terrible fuck. Disguising how happy he is about hearing that comment as a look of curious interest, he gets a surprisingly genuine smile in response. It’s amazing he managed to last this long without slipping up somehow. The guy’s an idiot.

Hooking an arm under his knee, December pulls a leg up to his chest, giving the fingers that dip between his cheeks easy access to his entrance. The lube is still somewhat cold as fingertips ghost over his hole and he feels himself shiver before they start to push inside. He doesn’t waste his time, two fingers slide inside and immediately start fucking into him. If December were less experienced it might be a little much for him to take right off the bat but it’s easy to lay there and let his body relax around the fingers inside him. He’s not bad with them either, starting to curl them to search out what’s going to draw moans from December. While he’s definitely a pervert and a creep, he isn’t remotely as selfish as he could be.

Moaning in response to him finding his prostate, December is very aware of everyone in the audience watching him right now. He’s not just putting on a performance for the man about to fuck him. April’s definitely going to be on his case about enjoying this too much later but he doesn’t really care. Moaning once again, his free hand finds itself back on his cock. Maybe he is enjoying this too much but oh well, as long as he doesn’t forget that he’s spreading his legs for a mission and not just for fun, there should be nothing wrong with that.

“More-” He lets the word spill from his lips breathily, it’s still just in character enough as his disguise to not be suspicious.

“Who was it that said he had to finish a shift after this?” There’s a laugh to the words as the fingers continue to fuck into him. “Well you were the one who said it not me. I suppose we are taking our time aren’t we? Do you think your manager’s running around trying to figure out where you are? Are we going to get a knock on the door asking if I’ve got you in here? I bet that just excites you more, you’re being wasted working at a place like this.”

The dirty talk might be a little more effective if it weren’t for the fact December’s wearing a stolen uniform and doesn’t actually work here. No one had blinked twice when he said he was here from another site because the conference meant things were likely to be busy. He’d given the name of a manager there who had supposedly asked him to take the shift, showed a faked ID for his claimed site and simply been thanked for coming in before being given a quick explanation of how things work specific to this branch. The only people properly waiting on him to return are August and April. Thankfully he stops spouting such words as he removes his fingers from December’s ass and works on getting his cock slick to enter him.

There’s a vague acknowledgement that August is probably going to tell him off for letting him go in raw, and that it’ll be a pain if he cums inside him but he doesn’t do anything to change the trajectory of things as the head of his cock presses against his entrance and begins to push inside. It doesn’t matter that he’s just some target, as he stretches to accommodate him, he feels his head tilt back from the pleasure of being stuffed with someone’s cock. He makes sure to keep his mind alert and focused on the mission but he can’t deny how satisfying it is either.

“You’re so tight.” The cliché line comes from above him, accompanied by ragged and heavy breathing as he slowly sheaths himself inside.

“Feels good.” As he responds he feels hips press flush against his ass and lets the hand that’s been working his own length fall to the bed.

An arm works its way under the leg that he’s been holding to his chest, taking advantage of his flexibility as it’s hooked over a shoulder. He can feel him deep inside, and while he acts surprised when he feels him start to move so soon, he’s thankful for it. If December’s taking someone, he wants to be fucked thoroughly and hard. Anything less and he might just fall asleep on a comfortable bed as comfortable as this. Well, if he weren’t on a mission he might… he can’t say he hasn’t woken up with August still inside him after starting to doze off when they’re taking it easy.

“You’re doing better than I thought you would.” The words are slightly laboured as he picks up his speed in fucking him.

Very little about how he’s treating him is taking it slow or gently. With the way December’s having no issues staying hard and letting pleasured sounds slip past his lips, it’s amusing that he’s not suspicious of him having more experience than he’s admitted. It’s easy to just let himself enjoy how good it feels to be fucked and be thankful that despite being a creep, the target isn’t bad in bed. He probably got lucky here, next time might not be as fun. Things like that are all part of life as an agent though, one mission you have it easy and breeze through everything, the next you find yourself shot or injured by those you were up against. He’ll risk a bit of bad sex if it means less missions that could end him up in a hospital bed.

December’s hands land on his back, sweat evident through the fabric of his shirt as his fingers twist into it. He’s pretty sure he’s starting to get close from the way that he’s fucking him and from how contorted his expression is by pleasure. It won’t be that much longer. He’s so eager to reach his own climax too, but perhaps he should take care of ensuring he succeeds in knocking him out before he focuses on that. If he’s timing things right and catching onto his tells correctly, the roughly five minutes it takes for the fatigue to get too much to fight should definitely be enough for him to finish. His expressions look like seeking pleasure has taken over any other brain function and his movements are starting to get more desperate. He probably doesn’t even need that five minute window.

Reaching into the pocket on his uniform vest, he takes advantage of the target’s eyes closing in pleasure to move a small pill onto his tongue. He has to work fast to make sure it doesn’t begin to dissolve in his own mouth. Hands moving to the sides of his head, he pulls him down into a kiss, tongue pushing between his lips deeply and eagerly. December can hear himself moan as he continues the kiss for just long enough to make sure the tablets been transferred between their mouths. He’s used this particular move before, it’s just small enough that people don’t seem to realise they’re swallowing it when they’re distracted by a kiss.

Parting lips they both gasp, panting heavily as things get steadily more intense. Wrapping a hand around his own cock once more, December’s other hand tangles in the sheets. With stimulation coming in both ways and the relief of knowing that no matter what he’s achieved the target soon passing out, it’s hard not to lose himself a little more in the moment. It really does feel good and no sound that’s leaving him is played up or altered. He may be playing a role here but there’s no need to fake how he’s feeling, especially now that he has his own hand working his cock just the way he needs.

His target’s dick throbs inside him and prepares to take his entire load inside as a low groan leaves his lips. Something that doesn’t happen as the man pulls out, painting the outside of his hole and his thighs in cum as he jerks himself off through the rest of his orgasm. Letting his other leg fall back to the bed, December keeps them spread so both he and the two watching through the camera can see the results of his climax. Moaning high and loud, it doesn’t take long for December to feel like he’s about to follow suit. Back arching off the mattress, he completely forgets to try and catch his release in his hand as ecstasy takes hold.

Melting back into the mattress he lazily milks out the rest of his release before taking a moment to survey his state. Laughing weakly it only just sets in that he really would be in no state to just return to work if he actually had to. Rather than get a proper response to that, he gets a loud yawn. Taking in the target, the pill he’d slipped him seems to be kicking in. Good.

“Mind if I have a bit of a sleep instead of seeing you out?” Rolling over on the bed, he gives him enough space to pull back the blankets. There’s a weak reach for tissues to clean himself up a bit, before he gives up and collapses onto the mattress. “Guess even a couple of hours time difference can do you in sometimes. Ah, I said I’d give you my card didn’t I? I dumped all the cash from my wallet out for you earlier so as long as you don’t run off with my credit cards you can just pull one out of there.”

Too trusting. It’s a wonder he hasn’t slipped up before. Either that or he thinks he’s so good that there’s no chance of him being caught. His words start to slur as he manages to pull the sheets over himself and December simply watches him, waiting for the last few seconds to pass until he falls into a deep sleep. He should take the meal out with him when he does leave, if he suspects something when he wakes up, having heavily drugged food still sitting in the room is probably not a good idea. Stripping off his vest, he climbs off the bed. He can dump that in the same bin he disposes of the food in when he heads out.

\-----

Sitting down at the table he grimaces at feeling fabric clinging to the terrible job he’d done of cleaning up his thighs. He should have paid more attention to that, ah well, he’ll shower once he’s back at the hideout. Taking the laptop off the guy’s own mobile hotspot, he plugs in a small USB device. He doesn’t really know what he’s doing with computer stuff compared to April and August, but he does know it’ll connect the device to them and let them remotely access it. It’s a lot easier for December to get into places like this without suspicion and fairly simple to set things up so they can take what they need and get out again.

“I’m on his laptop now.” Passed out on his bed and sure to sleep through the night, he’s got no fear of being discovered by the target.

“Well, that was one way of speeding things up!” Augusts voice greets him in response, laughing as he speaks. “Maybe you specialised in the wrong thing.”

He can hear April click his tongue in the background and smiles to himself.

“Was there any point to that? We can’t move again until we’ve sifted through everything and got a response back from The Organisation anyway.” As predicted, April isn’t very impressed with his methods.

“Saved time… plus he’s on camera fucking me now.” Maybe he can take a nap while they work, the couch does look comfortable...

“Congratulations you made porn of yourself with some old man.”

“Nope, that’s useful, just in case his laptop comes up clean, we’ve got some dirt on him now.” August’s voice cuts over April’s and brings a smile to December’s lips. “He admitted to being involved with people exploiting teenagers too didn’t he? April turned the volume down when you both got on the bed.”

“…yeah, I don’t think he’s in the middle of it but…” A yawn leaves December’s own lips. As tempting as it is maybe he shouldn’t nap, he might out sleep the target. “He’s not innocent.”

“Well if this becomes a thing, the missions are all that sleepyhead’s.” April grumbles, at least seeming to admit defeat to tonight’s change of plans being useful. “I’m not doing jobs like this.

**Author's Note:**

> You know how I have a lot of fics themed around of mentioning the spies honey trapping? This is the origin story of December doing it. Also yes December took the money, yes he spent all of it on marshmallows. He did earn it after all.
> 
> I’m always like, damn December stop leaving DNA evidence from yourself everywhere but like, what are the chances that anyone could do anything with that when he probably doesn’t even legally exist anywhere? Eh whatever. These are all just self indulgent messed up smut at the end of the day.


End file.
